This invention relates to oral compositions and, more particularly, to stable oral compositions containing bis-biguanido hexanes which have acceptable foaming properties.
Bis-biguanido hexanes, and particularly 1,6-di-(p-chlorophenyl biguanido) hexane (also known as chlorhexidine) and 1,6-bis(2-ethylhexyl biguanido) hexane are known to possess highly desirable effects in inhibiting the growth of many microorganisms such as Lactobacillus acidophilus odontolyticus and Streptococcus mutans. Additionally, the bis-biguanido hexanes have been found to be effective in preventing the formation of dental plaque, calculus, gingivitis, and mouth odor.
However, chemical interactions between cationic therapeutic agents such as bis-biguanido hexanes and conventional anionic detergents have presented a formidable problem in formulating oral products. It has been demonstrated that the presence of certain anionic detergents will considerably diminish the antibacterial effectiveness of bis-biguanido hexanes such as chlorohexidine and its salts in conventional oral preparations. Furthermore, despite the suitability of a number of nonionic surfactants with regard to therapeutic compatability, the foaming properties rendered to the oral preparation are still not comparable to that of an anionic surfactant. Foaming oral preparations are preferred by consumers over nonfoaming oral products.